This invention relates to railroad track lubrication and monitoring thereof; more particularly to what may be referred to as wayside lubrication, i.e. lubrication of the rails of the track by apparatus including means on the rails (as distinguished from railroad-train-mounted lubricators), and the remote monitoring thereof.
The invention is especially concerned with apparatus for applying lubricant to the rails of a railroad track ahead of a curve in the track (and ahead of other stretches of the track where lubrication may be called for, e.g., such as a stretch of track before a switching station) for the well known purpose of reducing friction between the flanges of the wheels of a railroad train and the insides (i.e., gage sides) of the heads of the rails of the track as the train negotiates the curve (or other stretch) in order to reduce wear on the rails and the wheels as well as to reduce the consumption of fuel or electrical power by the train. This invention is also directed to the monitoring of such apparatus at locations remote therefrom.
Reference may be made to the following United States patents relating to wayside lubrication means for background, the present invention having been developed for improvement over the apparatus such as shown therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,394,958, 5,518,085, 5,641,037 and 5,348,120.
Among the several objects of the invention may first be noted broadly the provision of improved apparatus for wayside lubrication of the rails of railroad track; the provision of such apparatus for application of lubricant to the heads of the rails of railroad track as a train travels into a curve or other stretch at points spaced along the length of the rails with relatively uniform distribution of the lubricant to said points avoiding over-lubrication at some points and under-lubrication at others; the provision of apparatus comprising means readily mounted on rails in the field and adapted for said relatively uniform distribution of lubricant; the provision of a system for supplying to such apparatus relatively viscous lubricants (e.g. relatively thick grease) even in cold weather; the provision of such a system which, even as installed in remote locations, has relatively low service and low maintenance requirements and long life; the provision of such a system which includes a battery-powered electric-motor-driven pump (as distinguished from a train-wheel-actuated pump) for pumping lubricant for the distribution thereof, which is adapted for installation in locations where electric power is not readily available, and which is operable without servicing for battery recharge; the provision of such a system adapted for installation where electric power is available; and the provision of a system for monitoring the lubrication apparatus at locations remote from the apparatus.
In one aspect thereof, the invention comprises an elongate applicator for attachment to a railroad rail on the inside of the rail extending lengthwise of the rail, the applicator having a plurality of lubricant metering devices thereon. Each of the devices is operable in response to delivery thereto of lubricant under pressure to deliver a metered charge of lubricant and to become charged for a subsequent delivery of a metered charge. The metered charges delivered by the devices are delivered to points spaced at intervals along the length of the applicator with the delivery such as to apply the delivered charges to the inside of the head of the rail to which the applicator is attached.
A feature of the invention involves the inclusion of an elongate mounting bar and means at each end of the mounting bar mounting an elongate applicator in position extending lengthwise of the rail on the inside thereof, each such means comprising a first rail flange clamp jaw engaging the inside edge of the flange and a second rail flange clamp jaw engaging the outside edge of the flange, said jaws being drawn together for the clamping thereof on the flange, and a support for the mounting bar on the first jaw.
In another aspect, the invention comprises at least one applicator on the inside of each rail of railroad track for delivery of lubricant to the inside of the heads of the rails from a container for holding a supply of lubricant alongside the track. A pump for pumping lubricant from the container to the applicators is driven by an electric motor connected in an electrical circuit responsive to passage of a train on the track for operation of the motor to drive the pump.
In a further aspect, the invention involves lubricating apparatus for two adjacent railroad tracks, a first and a second track comprising at least one lubricant applicator on the inside of each rail of the two tracks for delivery of lubricant to the insides of the heads of the rails of the tracks. A pump pumps lubricant from a container adjacent the tracks to the applicators for the rails of one track responsive to passage of a train on the first track, pumps lubricant from the container to the applicators for the rails of the second track responsive to passage of a train on the second track, and pumps lubricant from the container to the applicators for the rails of both tracks responsive to passage of trains on both tracks.
In yet another aspect, the invention comprises a method of and system for the monitoring of wayside lubrication apparatus at a location remote from the site thereof involving the monitoring on site of the apparatus of at least one parameter (e.g., completion of a cycle of operation of the apparatus) and loading data relating to the parameter in a controller on the site for receiving and transmitting the data, and transmitting the data from the controller to a computer at the remote location enabling observation of the data thereat.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.